


Now I know.

by oddball



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Last Moments, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereum in his dying moments realizes something about the human kind that even humans perhaps don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I know.

"I'm dying" he thought.

 Today he realizes, love is probably the one eluding thing that defies all logic.

\---

"But I have Shaiapouf, Neferpitou and Yupi's unquestionable loyalty, then what's this bizarre feeling?" the king questioned.

Another move, another loss. But he continued to question this 'humanoid' feeling he was feeling. Humanoid, he could say, for this sort of feeling he hadn't encountered in the human world.

"It's love, my King" a thought trespassed. 

Meruem eye's dilated. Whose thought was this? Was it Komugi's? Could she now read his thoughts as well? He fixated his eyes on the game again but another thought troubled him.

"But don't my guards love me? Isn't that love?" he wondered with genuine curiosity. His murderous exterior was a peeling before Komugi's guileless and pure dedication.

"No. Love is a game of equals where neither has to say that the other is equal. A world where the word equality is merely a myth because none were disjunct to begin with. Much like gungi, my king"  she responded.

The king wondered about this new aspect. Be it a game, or a competition, unwavering attachment is born as a product of the strangest emotions, none connecting themselves to the over powering emotion of "love"

"You are my equal, is that what you propose, Komugi?" he finally asked aloud.

"No my king" she merely replied, sniffing over her runny nose and defeating him, again.

The king did not appear satisfied at that. But he began to feel and hear what Komugi was saying into between those words.

"Even in the equality, one appears to be serving the object of their loyalty, the object of their desire. One gives the other a motive and a reason to live. The master is constantly in the milieu of subservient people, only living to let him exist. His love to all of them is no different from the other for he knows he is loved .The servants' heart is an irrational outburst of faith, dedication and care, not to forget devotion, yet in the ways strange to the eyes of a third, when the master eventually becomes bereft and subservient to the love thrown at them and then the servant becomes the master. This happens when the master fears the loss of something. Here my king, you fear loss itself. The ones who live purely to be unequal get the spoils of gratitude and admiration, but never love"

The king's eyes widened more in strange enlightenment, but the poison was now spreading far more and far faster than his ability to defeat this, beautiful, nen blessed, human.  

"Why do you play, King?" she asked

"To win" he said.

"I play because I love gungi. Because if don't, I shall die" she said.

The king begun to understand a bit at a time. She wasn't scared to be an equal. She stood up to him in faith and devotion, in pure passion for his sake as well as for her intense love for the sport. Putting your life on the line to live to see another match; that was her goal. Nothing less nothing more.

"If I die here, why is it so?" he thought.

Its then he felt, if he were to die hands of this girl, it was because he felt he needed to protect her, to defend that skill, that passion, that ridicoulous love that allowed her to sit before him game after game, amidst poison.

The inexplicable love between a ruthless monster and a naive blind girl is indeed crazy. But that is the nature of love anyway, strange.

And finally the poison consumed them much. Even the cruelest being succumbed to the guilelessness of love.

"Whose love is greater, yours or mine?" he asked "Mine for saving the life of my enemy, a human? Or yours, for choosing to die with me?"

"None, my king. Love is the same" she said in a snivel.  

He plays and loses. And again he plays and again he loses and finally he dies in the hands of what he lived to save. He was holding the hands of what he must protect, becoming the equal and finishing the circle of life, as Komugi breathed her final too.

"I know now, Komugi" a thought crept in the dead air of the room with a monster, a young girl and a gungi board; all lying lifelessly, yet the restless air spoke.

"When we are ready to put everything on the line to ascertain that we indeed perish only before the ones who we strive to save, you can say you have loved"

"Yes my king" a voice replied, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but the relationship shown between these two, always makes me teary :'(
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this fic :)


End file.
